El final de su otoño
by Okami-AIK
Summary: Un fic mas de Alice x Marisa Se nota que me encanta esta pareja, no? . Alice es invitada a un festival en el Templo Hakurei por Marisa, en el cual pasan ciertas confusiones que le hacen replantearse y pensar acerca de sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is the translation of "The End Of Her Autumn", fanfic made by "_Greeneri_". Made for leisure and respecting the original author.

**Aviso:** Esta es la traducción de "The End Of Her Autumn", fanfic hecho por "Greeneri". Hecho porque... no lo sé, la historia en sí me pareció maravillosa y quería compartirla con todas aquellas personas que por alguna razón no pueden leer en inglés.

Disfruten!

* * *

_- Hey, Alice! Hay un festival de fin del otoño en el Santuario Hakurei hoy en la tarde, ze! Espero que estés ahí, irás?_

Esa frase dijo Marisa con su típica sonrisa. Usualmente Alice le daba las gracias, pero se negaba a ir porque ella siempre se sentía sola en esa clase de eventos y rodeada de más gente.

Pero esta vez decidió ir al mencionado festival. ¿Cómo no? Marisa, Marisa la había invitado! En realidad, Alice se sorprendió tanto con sus palabras que ella enrojeció de vergüenza y balbuceó algo como "_bueno, no sé... No hay nada interesante que hacer allí_".

_- Vamos, yo sé que tú no piensas eso realmente. Te estaré esperando, ze! Nos vemos!_ - Marisa de repente apretó su mano por un momento y luego le guiñó un ojo y se fue volando dejando a Alice totalmente perpleja.

_"Será sin duda una gran noche! No más ojos entrecerrados y situaciones incómodas - todo va a ser diferente esta noche!_" - la titiritera de ojos azules le susurró a Shanghái, cuando decidió ir a casa. La pequeña muñeca sonreía alegremente tendiendo una cinta elegante a su señora que estaba tan emocionada que incluso llegó al festival 2 horas tarde por estar arreglándose y preparando sus mejores ropas.

Eran casi las 23:00 cuando por fin llegó al Santuario Hakurei. Alice escuchó la música a todo volumen y voces que venían del mismo santuario. Cuando llegó por la puerta, vio una gran hoguera en el bosque cerca del santuario. Casi todos los habitantes de Gensokyo estaban sentados alrededor del fuego y teniendo una fiesta. La generosa cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas y los alimentos se había reducido a la mitad, como Alice podía juzgar por el montón de botellas vacías y restos. Se abrió paso entre la multitud con cuidado, en busca de Marisa. Nadie prestó atención a su figura frágil - todo el mundo estaba ocupado con sus propias charlas y entretenimientos.

Cuando Alice se acercó a la fuente de donde venía la música, que no eran otras más que las hermanas Prismriver tocando sus canciones, finalmente vio a la maga.

Marisa estaba bailando con Reimu.

Alice no podía imaginar que ver eso le afligiera tanto. Ella se quedó allí mirando impotente a Marisa, su Marisa saltando al compás de los movimientos de la Miko. "_Idiota_", Alice se reprendió. "_Es sólo un baile, nada más... Se va a terminar pronto. Relax... Sólo relájate!_"

La chica decidió saludar a la bruja y a la sacerdotisa cuando la música finalmente terminó, pero de pronto vio algo que le hizo congelarse en su lugar:

Reimu acercó sus labios a la oreja de Marisa y le susurró algo al oído - al parecer algo muy íntimo, ya que el rostro de Reimu se sonrojó. Marisa se congeló en el asombro, pero un momento después quedó abrumada por tanta alegría y le dio la Miko un fuerte abrazo de larga duración y exclamó con una sonrisa divertida: "_Yaaay, Reimu! Finalmente lo dijiste! Estoy muy feliz de escucharlo, ze!_ "

En ese momento el corazón de Alice se quebró en pedazos. Todo lo que había estado esperando de esta noche, todo por lo que ella esperaba secretamente - todo se convirtió en ilusión en una fracción de segundo. Sólo otra esperanza infundada...

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó lentamente sin preocuparse de quien estuviera en su camino. Los pocos minutos que la titiritera había pasado en el festival, de repente la hicieron precipitarse en el abismo de dolor y desesperación.

A medida que iba pasando a través del portón del Santuario, una voz familiar llegó hacia la chica Youkai.

_- Alice! Hey, Alice!_

Esa voz... siempre le hacía temblar.

Alice giró la cara de incredulidad absoluta al ver a Marisa jadeando. Aparentemente ella corrió para alcanzar a Alice.

_- Has venido por fin, ze! Estoy tan contenta... Pero ¿por qué te vas?_

Entonces Marisa notó la cara triste de Alice y se acercó rápidamente:

_- ¡Espera! ¿Qué ha pasado?_

En cualquier otro momento esas palabras de "_Has venido por fin, estoy tan contenta_" habrían hecho sonreír a Alice, pero ese momento su alma estaba desolada, demasiado vacía para responder adecuadamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus azules ojos. Ella alzó la cabeza y miró a Marisa con una mirada llena de dolor.

_- ¿Por qué no regresas con tu amada Reimu? Déjame en paz!_

_- ¿¡Qué! Alice... Alice, espera!_

_- ¿Por qué diablos tendría que esperar!?Tu no me necesitas para divertirte - nadie lo hace, y especialmente tu no lo haces! Ya tienes a alguien lo suficientemente cerca... Así que déjame ir!_

Pero en lugar de dejarle ir, Marisa bloqueó el camino de Alice y estiró su mano para tomar el hombro de ella. Eso fue demasiado para Alice. Ella se estremeció con furia:

_- ¡No me toques! Si no te alejas... te mataré!_

Estas palabras sorprendieron a la bruja. Ella se quedó sin habla por un momento y luego pronunció con calma:

_- Tú no me vas a matar, Alice. ¿Sabes por qué, ze? Porque... Porque yo creo que la mujer que me gusta nunca me haría algo así._

_- Qu... ¿Qué? Deja de bromear! Han sido suficientes bromas por hoy! Sólo... Sólo déjame ya!_

Con estas palabras, Alice temblaba mientras sollozaba y disgustada voló y desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque, dejando a Marisa de pie en el camino tristemente entre los alegres sonidos que provenían del Templo.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice caminó en la noche por el bosque sin darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo habría pasado. Se había hecho ya tarde y el aire estaba más frío y más frío, pero Alice en realidad no se dio cuenta de eso. Ella estaba repitiendo las palabras de Marisa en su cabeza una y otra vez, creyendo por un segundo lo que había dicho y dudando al siguiente instante. Además, la titiritera hipersensible estaba con un gran dolor recordando todas las cosas duras que ella le dijo a Marisa. Ella no podía olvidarse de esos pensamientos y poner fin a su sufrimiento, los pies de Alice le llevaron de vuelta al Santuario Hakurei de alguna manera sin que ella se diera cuenta.

El santuario... Todo parecía estar tan tranquilo ahí tarde por la noche. Los invitados se habían ido en parte, y ahí estaban algunos otros invitados que dormían después de la cantidad de alcohol que habían bebido esa noche.

Alice estaba apoyándose en el portón y solo miraba sin poder hacer nada en el lugar donde Marisa había estado unos momentos antes, evitando que ella se fuera.

La chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escuchó una risa suave y después un sonido de besos. "_¿Qué?_" Ella se congeló en su lugar. ¿Estaba alguien ahí? Echó un vistazo a la puerta y vio a dos figuras humanas abrazándose. Uno de ellos sin duda pertenecía a Reimu cuyo traje rojo y blanco se podía distinguir claramente en la tenue luz de la lámpara que colgaba cerca. Y el otro... La otra persona estaba de pie en la sombra detrás de la Miko y Alice no podía verle la cara, pero su corazón casi dejó de latir cuando ella notó algo que esa persona sostenía en su mano. Ella se negaba a dar crédito a sus ojos, pero la luz se movió un poco a causa del viento y vio claramente que lo que esa persona sostenía en su mano era un sombrero de bruja, Alice no pudo ver más. Apretó los puños con fuerza y salió corriendo. Ella estaba corriendo tan rápido como pudo .. Cada vez más rápido a través de la selva observando las ramas rozando su cara - sólo más rápido, para llegar a casa, donde de alguna manera podría esconderse y escapar de la desesperación, de aquel vacío y el dolor. _"¿Cómo iba a pensar que las palabras de Marisa podría ser verdad? ¿Cómo podía esperar que yo fuera valiosa para alguien? ¿Cómo podría tener la esperanza de evitar esta soledad que me está desgarrando por dentro? Esta soledad está siempre conmigo, y para siempre lo estará..."_. Alice estaba tan agotada que no podía correr más, así que voló en el aire hacia su casa y el viento soplaba tocando las lágrimas de su rostro. El clima se enfriaba por momentos - no era la noche del pasado otoño antes del invierno en la cual todo Gensokyo estaba bajo control. Empezó a nevar y el viento helado pronto se convirtió en un oponente riguroso de Alice para llegar a su único refugio.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, por fin, completamente agotada y destrozada, de repente se quedó inmóvil observando la forma que estaba sentada cerca de la puerta, envolviendo sus rodillas. Alice se sorprendió sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ese cuerpo que temblaba de frío, que llevaba ese vestido blanco con negro y que se estaba apretando con todas sus fuerzas sólo podía pertenecer a una persona en el mundo.

Sí, Marisa estaba sentada allí. Incluso con la velocidad de su escoba, sería casi imposible que ella llegara desde el santuario más rápido que Alice y, además, parecía como si Marisa hubiera estado esperando ahí mucho tiempo - eso se notaba claramente por la escoba que estaba tirada cerca cubierta de escarcha. El terreno alrededor de la casa también estaba cubierto de nieve sin ningún rastro, y todo el cuerpo de la maga estaba temblando. Además, su sombrero no estaba en ninguna parte. _"Así que... eso quiere decir que la persona que estaba con Reimu no era ella... ¡Oh, gracias a Dios ... Gracias a Dios."_

_- Ma... Marisa!?_ - Alice se acercó a ella con torpeza. _- ¿De verdad eres tú...? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí!?_

Marisa levanto la vista.

_- Alice... Has venido por fin, ze..._ - La bruja sonrió débilmente._ - Y sigues llorando aun... _ - Se interrumpió bruscamente y empezó a toser.

_- ¿Estás bien, Marisa? Marisa!_

_- No es nada... Supongo. Solo estoy un poco resfriada, nada más._

Alicia oyó la respiración estertorosa de Marisa y eso la asustó.

_- Vamos a entrar rápidamente..._ - Alice desactivó su hechizo de protección que protegía su casa de los intrusos cuando ella estaba fuera, y abrió la puerta. _- Oye, ¿vas a venir adentro?_

Se volvió hacia Marisa sólo para encontrar a la chica sosteniéndose contra la columna de la puerta, respirando agitadamente.

_- Marisa! Oh no..._

Alice corrió hacia ella y trató de sostenerla, ahí se dio cuenta de que las manos de Marisa eran tan frías como el hielo.

Al final Alice llevó a Marisa adentro con la ayuda de sus muñecas y la arrastró hasta una silla. Hacía calor en la casa, pero sin embargo Marisa no podía dejar de temblar. Alice se apresuró a hervir el agua, a la vez que envió a Shanghái para echar más leña al fuego. Luego cubrió a Marisa con una manta y se sentó cerca después de eso.

_- Eres una idiota... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Qué... ¿Qué pasó con el sombrero por el camino?_

_- ¡Oh, el sombrero? Bueno... Volví al Santuario sólo para tomar mi escoba y corrí hasta aquí, así que... debe estar en algún lugar allí, supongo. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando Yukari estaba sacando a Cirno fuera de él, ze._ - Marisa empezó a toser de nuevo y luego cerró los ojos.

_"¡Dios mío... Ella realmente estaba esperando por mí durante tanto tiempo!"_ Alice le echó un vistazo al reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran casi 02 a.m. ya. _"Fueron... más de dos horas que pasó aquí sola!"_

_- Oh, Marisa..._ - Los ojos de Alice comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas mientras miraba a la chica, completamente cansada. Alice tocó la frente de la maga con su palma para medir la temperatura del cuerpo y sintió que era alta. La piel de Marisa estaba seca y caliente bajo sus dedos. _- ¿Por qué no te detuviste en tu casa para conseguir algo de abrigo cuando comenzó a hacer frio?_

_- Bueno..._ - Marisa se sonrojó aún más de lo que la fiebre le había sonrojado, y murmuró:_ - En realidad, yo tenía prisa para llegar aquí antes que tú, ze... Pensé que si yo me iba a otro lado por un rato y después regresaba y tú estabas aquí... posiblemente no me hubieras dejado entrar_ - Una vez más una tos horrible convulsionó su cuerpo después de decir esa frase haciendo a que Alice se pusiera de pie de nuevo y caminara por la habitación.

_- Bien. Te voy a hacer un té de limón caliente inmediatamente. Y en cuanto a la medicina... Demonios, ¿qué tengo?.. Ah, cierto, me he olvidado por completo! Espera aquí!_ - Alice comenzó a buscar desesperadamente algo en su armario. Sacó varias latas y luego añadió algo de ellas en la olla grande con agua caliente mientras checaba lo escrito en una hoja de papel. Después de que todos los ingredientes se combinaron en una proporción necesaria, comenzó a hervir. Tardó quince minutos para terminar de hacer la infusión y le dejó enfriar un poco. Después ella le dio a la chica de cabello rubio una gran taza humeante:

_- Aquí tienes. Debes de beberlo. Se trata de una poción contra el resfriado. Es perfecta para este tipo de situaciones cuando alguien recibe una hipotermia grave..._

Al darse cuenta de la mueca que hizo Marisa mientras tomaba un sorbo, Alice tomó la mano de Marisa y añadió:

_- Sé que no puede ser sabroso en absoluto... aunque he añadido la mermelada de frambuesa a la receta de Eirin para evitar la amargura .. Pero, por favor, bebe. De verdad lo necesitas. Por favor..._

_- Ok, Alice. Como tú digas. Y, por cierto..._ - A pesar de su condición, la bruja de pronto sonrió y bebió la poción en un solo sorbo_ - cualquier cosa que prepara Alice no podría no gustarme! Tenía un sabor extraño, es todo._

_- Oh..._ - El rostro de Alice se sonrojó. Pero no pudo pensar en ese elogio de Marisa durante mucho tiempo, ya que ella dijo: _- Creo... que sigo sintiéndome mal. Tengo mucho frio._

Alice la miró con pánico. A pesar de que ella había bebido el brebaje caliente y estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea, seguía temblando. Al menos su tos disminuyó y su piel no estaba tan pálida de frío y tenía ya su color normal, pero la fiebre, por el contrario aumentaba.

_- Espera, Marisa! Fue una poción especial de Eirin. En realidad debería ayudar... Estarás bien en la mañana, solo tienes que ser paciente._

Pero Alice misma no podía estar tranquila viendo sufrir a Marisa. Ella estaba desesperadamente tratando de pensar en algo más que pudiera hacer para hacer que Marisa se sintiera mejor.

_- Entonces, ven aquí. Necesitas descansar ahora._ - Alice ayudó a la bruja completamente debilitada a llegar hasta la cama. Entonces ella llevó su camisón de repuesto y comenzó a desvestir a la bruja, tratando de no mirar su cuerpo desnudo. Le vistió con el camisón, también le colocó calcetines de estambre y una blusa caliente y después la envolvió en una manta. Después Alice la recostó y se quedó ahí, apretando la mano de la bruja y escuchando con preocupación su respiración pesada.

Pasó el tiempo, pero a Marisa simplemente no se le veía mejoría.

_- Frio... hace mucho frio._ - Dijo ella semi inconsciente.

_"Que hago!? ¿Qué debo hacer?"_ - Alice se sentía miserable y preocupada. Que mas podía hacer ella para darle calor a la chica? Ella frunció el ceño mientras pensaba intensamente. Marisa estaba demasiado débil para tomar un baño caliente por el momento y era arriesgado llevarla allí en tal condición. Pero sin embargo lo que necesitaba era una fuente de calor... Los ojos de Alice se abrieron y ella se sonrojó de nuevo cuando pensó en una solución. Ella vaciló en vergüenza, pero cuando miró una vez más a Marisa, ella tomó una decisión inmediatamente. _"Espero que al menos esto te pueda ayudar..."_

Se metió en el cuarto de baño por un minuto para lavar la suciedad de su cuerpo por las turbulencias de esa noche. Después de eso se puso el camisón, apagó la luz y se puso al lado de Marisa. Ella se acurrucó contra el cuerpo todavía temblando y abrazó con fuerza a Marisa por detrás tratando de cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo para darle más calor.

_-Lo siento... Lo siento mucho... Todo es mi culpa._ - susurró en el oído de la maga. _- Por favor, Marisa, recupérate..._

_- Alice..._ - Provenía de la bruja, cuyo suave cabello estaba rozando su cara emitiendo una leve fragancia a flores. Alice sintió que Marisa poco a poco la abrazaba más fuerte.

Tomó algún tiempo para que Marisa dejara de temblar y, finalmente, descansó en los brazos de Alice para conciliar el sueño poco a poco.

Alice respiró con alivio. Durante todo ese tiempo nunca se acordó de lo que había sucedido en el festival. Ella estaba demasiado preocupada por Marisa. Excepto el remordimiento por su comportamiento anterior, pero ella ya no se sintió más miserable. Incluso si eso era debido a una enfermedad, aunque eso no volvería a suceder de nuevo, ella se sentía feliz mientras tenía a Marisa en sus brazos y saber que era ella, la misma bruja, que eligió ir a esperarle en lugar de quedarse en el Santuario divirtiéndose con sus amigos.

_"Si hubiera sido ella quien estaba besando a Reimu ahí...Todo habría sido diferente ahora. Todo en el mundo. Gracias a Dios no fue Marisa. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber para sentirme mejor"_

Con ese pensamiento, Alice, agotada, se durmió también.


	3. Chapter 3

Los rayos del sol fueron apareciendo e iluminaron la habitación y la cara de Alice. Ella murmuró en sueños y luego finalmente despertó y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que miró, fue la cara de Marisa que estaba cerca de la suya, sonriendo. Ella dio un guiño y saludo a Alice:

_- Buenos días, ze! Eres tan linda cuando duermes, ya sabes... _

_-Ma-ma... Marisa!? Ehhh!?_ - Alice retrocedió dándose cuenta de que no solo estaba compartiendo la cama con su amada, sino también que su mano apretaba la de ella. La titiritera se sonrojó y comenzó a levantarse de la cama mientras murmuraba nerviosamente:

_-Eh! No te atrevas a imaginar algo raro, es solo que... ayer... tu tenias mucho frio y yo solo estaba tratando de darte un poco de calor, por eso..._

Fue interrumpida por Marisa, quien se aferró al dobladillo del camisón de Alice con mirada suplicante:

_-Hey... quédate conmigo!_

La bruja estaba agarrando a Alice con tanta fuerza que parecía como si ella fuera a arrancar su camisón si trataba de liberarse. Así que se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos y luego regresó a la cama, tratando de ocultar sus ojos desconcertados.

_-Ya no es necesario que estés tan tensa, tonta..._ - Marisa le dijo, sonriendo de nuevo _- Me sentí horrible ayer, pero recuerdo claramente como tratabas de curarme, ze. Y... me ayudaste finalmente a entrar en calor. Muchas gracias Alice._

_-No... No hay problema_ - La chica Youkai respondió tratando de calmar su corazón, el cual latía con fuerza. _- Uh, por cierto... ¿cómo te sientes ahora?_

_-Totalmente bien, como me dijiste, ze! No hay ningún rastro de un resfriado, yay!_

_-Oh... ya veo. Me alegra oír eso._

Algunos momentos pasaron en silencio. Pero la siguiente frase de Marisa lo rompió inexorablemente.

_-Hey Alice... ehmm, yo te quería preguntar algo. Es sobre nuestra conversación de ayer._

El corazón de Alice se detuvo por un instante. No quería recordar las palabras y las emociones del día anterior. Ella no estaba lista todavía para inquietarse en ese momento. Ella estaba demasiado asustada para recordar algo que podría arruinar lo positivo de su charla con ella. Pero, sorprendentemente se las arregló para relajarse un poco, cuando sintió la mano de Marisa tocando su hombro suavemente.

_-Tú dijiste que me matarías ayer, ze. No era cierto... ¿verdad?_ - La bruja miró a Alice.

_-Matarte... yo nunca podría hacerte tal cosa. Como podría hacerte daño. Yo..._ - "Te amo" quería decir, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que casi lo pronunciaba. _- Quiero decir... tu eres mucho para mí... Y no digas nada o podría intentar matarte, eh?_ - Exclamó con enojo y escondió su cara en la almohada para ocultar su vergüenza.

Marisa calló, obedeciendo, pero de pronto Alice dejó de cubrirse la cara y vio que la bruja se sonrojaba y sonreía alegremente.

_-Creo que eso ya lo sabía. Simplemente no hay ninguna razón para que te preocuparas ayer por alguien a quien quisieras matar realmente._

_-Y si..._

Fue muy difícil para Alice seguir discutiendo el tema, pero ella sintió el impulso de preguntarle algo. Ella solo necesitaba saber eso.

_-Marisa..._ - Susurró -_ Por qué? Por qué viniste aquí en vez de quedarte allá y disfrutar el festival?_

_-Bueno... me gustan los festivales, eso es cierto. Me gusta pasar las tardes con mis amigos, el alcohol y todo ese ambiente tan alegre, ya sabes, ze... pero tu significas mucho para mí. Y a pesar de todo, y de la gente que estuviera ahí, yo solo quería verte a ti sonriendo en particular._

_"Ella... ella lo dijo. Entonces ella no estaba bromeando después de todo?"_ - Alice se puso roja como una remolacha y dirigió una mirada incrédula a la bruja y notó que ella se había sonrojado también.

_-Si... lo que digo es verdad. Donde quiera que yo este y haga lo que haga, solo quiero verte feliz, contenta... y al verte triste, me sentí triste también. Me sentía horrible por eso y no podía pensar en otra cosa, ze..._ - La voz de Marisa de repente sonó depresiva y ella apartó la vista de su mano por fin, mirando a Alice. _- Como voy a ser feliz cuando sé que Alice es miserable...? Así que... quería disculparme apropiadamente y en realidad no me habría gustado verte mal. A pesar de que no querías que me acercara lo intenté, aunque mejor esperé a que te calmaras un poco. Así que me vine directamente a tu casa. Bueno... y me resfrié durante mi espera, supongo._ - Se obligó a sonreír, en el fondo Marisa tenía miedo de la reacción de Alice ante sus palabras.

Alice no daba crédito a sus oídos. Ella... ella significaba algo para Marisa? Y no solo algo, sino mucho? _"No hay forma en que esto pudiera ser verdad... pero de alguna manera lo es!"_

Los sentimientos dentro del corazón de Alice casi le hacían derramar lágrimas. _- Oh... Marisa. Eres demasiado gentil!_ - La chica de ojos azules sintió el sabor de la sal de sus lágrimas en sus labios y le dio la espalda a Marisa para ocultar sus lágrimas. _- Como puedes decir todas esas cosas amables? Esto es totalmente mi culpa. Estaba actuando como una idiota ayer. Yo... sentí celos de Reimu ya que ella pasaba mucho tiempo contigo y yo era muy grosera contigo. Y eso te hacía sentir mal, tanto física como mentalmente. Lo siento mucho, yo... lo siento, Marisa. Por favor, perdóname..._ - La voz se Alice se redujo a un susurro cuando ella terminó de decir todo y el silencio rodeó el ambiente, siendo interrumpido solo por los sollozos de la titiritera.

Alice sintió que Marisa le abrazó suavemente por detrás, así como ella la abrazó la noche anterior pero al revés.

_-Tú... no necesitas ponerte celosa de mi relación con Reimu. Ella es mi mejor amiga y una persona especial para mí, eso es cierto. Es la mejor amiga que he tenido esa sacerdotisa, pero... mi corazón está totalmente ocupado por otra mujer. La única en la que pienso todo el tiempo, por quien me preocupo mucho, y ella es la única por la que yo sacrificaría __**TODO**__. Esa persona... eres tu Alice. Tú lo eres. Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hace poco tiempo me di cuenta completamente de que yo te quería mucho más de lo que imaginé. En realidad... la razón más importante por la que te invité al Santuario ayer fue porque yo quería que tú realmente disfrutaras esa noche. Y yo quería ser la única que pudiera hacerte disfrutarla de la mejor manera, ze. Tú nunca llegaste pero no quise rendirme así que me quedé esperándote más tiempo. Pero parece que tú me viste justo en el momento en el que Reimu me dijo que había dejado de negar sus propios sentimientos y que aceptaría el amor que su amada Yukari le había confesado tantas veces. Así que... perdóname por hacerte daño._

La bruja dejó de hablar por un momento pero luego se acurrucó más cerca de Alice y continuó hablando a toda prisa, como si estuviera asustada de perder a Alice.

_-Yo... lo siento. Me tomó mucho tiempo decírtelo de frente y en voz alta, Alice! Pero nunca lo he querido decir más que ahora... TE AMO! Te amo con todo mi corazón, lo digo en serio!_

_-No me odiarás ahora... verdad?_ - La bruja añadió nerviosamente cuando vio que Alice no respondía nada.

Ella no podía ni respirar, solo podía escuchar a Marisa. Finalmente creyó todo lo que su corazón había estado negando con fiereza, mientras que una sensación maravillosa de calor recorría todo su cuerpo. Su mente estaba absorbiendo ávidamente todo lo que Marisa decía, cada caricia, cada palabra. De repente se sintió como si las cadenas que habían estado en su alma durante tanto tiempo hubieran sido rotas por la ternura de las palabras de su amada. Por último, ella ahora se sentía libre de toda la miseria y soledad que le habían rodeado durante años.

Cuando Marisa terminó su declaración de amor, Alice se quedó quieta unos momentos y luego, de repente, volteó hacia ella y abrazó a Marisa. Ella descansó entre sus brazos y su cara estaba junto a la de ella, la cual estaba mirando a sus ojos azules y brillantes. Marisa estaba encantada por completo mientras miraba la cara de Alice, la cual brillaba con la luz que entraba por la ventana en ese momento. Los ojos color caramelo de Marisa reflejaban asombro, después placer y... finalmente, esperanza y ternura.

Ella pronunció:

_-Tu... Marisa, no es necesario que me lleves a todos lados para hacerme feliz, ya sabes... La única persona en el mundo, la única que me puede hacer feliz, eres tú. Nadie te puede reemplazar. Para mí, si quieres hacerme feliz, solo tienes que estar cerca... compartiendo conmigo un poco de tu calor, y dejarme ocuparme de ti, eso es todo. No hay manera de que yo te odie o tenga deseos de matarte... o dañarte... o lo que sea. Hacerle daño a la persona que para mí es lo más importante de este mundo sería como ponerle fin a mi existencia... y tú eres la persona más importante, lo más importante de este mundo parra mi. Tu eres mi razón de vivir, Marisa. Mi todo. Y estas son las palabras que puedo decirte con libertad al respecto hasta ahora. Te amo. Estoy muy... no, completamente loca por ti. Y a medida que el tiempo pasa, mis sentimientos son cada vez mayores, por eso todo fue insoportable ayer. Porque yo ni siquiera era capaz de controlarme a mí misma. No se... que hay en mí que pudo hacer que tú me amaras. Pero quiero creer... quiero creerlo. Marisa, yo..._

Eso fue demasiado para ella, quien solo había estado ocultando sus sentimientos en el interior de su corazón. Toda la tensión y la importancia del momento hicieron a que Alice llorara de nuevo. Se alejó y cubrió su cara con las manos, mientras seguía sentada en la cama.

Marisa tomó las manos de Alice suavemente y las separó de su cara. Luego le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos. _- Shh, no llores más, Alice. No llores, mi amor, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante... no... Ah, esto... eres tan dulce! No puedo contenerme por más tiempo!_ - Con estas palabras Marisa se acercó a los labios de Alice y así fue como ellas compartieron su primer, más nervioso y más importante beso, el primero de la lista interminable que compartirían juntas en su futuro.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, las chicas se abrazaron con fuerza, y se quedaron así durante un tiempo, abrumadas por sus emociones.

_-Que me gustó de ti... tal vez te preguntarás eso, ze._ - susurró Marisa_ - Tu eres tibia, Alice. Tan cálida... siempre has cuidado de mí, incluso a pesar de la distancia. Al igual que ayer, cuando te preocupaste por mí. Tú te llevaste todo mi dolor. Sentí que con tu corazón desaparecía la frialdad que me rodeaba. Nadie más pudo hacer eso por mí, solo tú, ze... siempre sentí que había pasión y vida dentro de ti, muchas emociones. Y en cuanto a tu apariencia... tú eres siempre elegante, bella y completamente perfecta para mí. Por no decir que tienes los ojos más hermosos de todo Gensokyo, ze. No quiero separarme de ti nunca, sabes... quiero pasar todas las mañanas así, como esta mañana, teniéndote entre mis brazos, besándote y diciéndote "Te amo". Yo vivo el presente... pero hay una cosa que yo puedo saber con certeza: Quiero pasar mi vida contigo. Así que mejor prepárate para vivir con una bruja cleptómana, ruidosa y a veces... completamente idiota... ¿Te importa?_

_-No va a ser mas difícil que vivir con un Youkai irascible y desconfiado_ - susurró Alice sonriendo. _- Tengo tanto miedo de que algún día encuentres a alguien mejor..._

_-No digas mas..._ - La bruja puso su dedo en los labios de Alice suavemente. _- Toda cualidad que posees te hace adorable para mí. Tanto tus ventajas como tus desventajas hacen tu forma de ser... la forma de ser de quien amo tanto. Eso nunca va a cambiar._

_-Deja de decir esas cosas por ahora o de lo contrario me voy a morir de felicidad... Oh, Marisa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí conmigo? Ayer si no hubiera tenido la receta de la poción de Eirin, me habría muerto preocupándome por ti._

_-Lo sé. Sentí tu ansiedad y tu calor. Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con esa poción? ¿Por qué la tenías? Pensé que los Youkai no podían resfriarse!_ - Marisa miró a los ojos de Alice con curiosidad.

_-Bueno..._ - Alice murmuró sonrojándose _- En realidad yo le pedí esto a Eirin porque te vi estornudar varias veces últimamente. Y yo quería que siempre estuvieras bien, sana. Por eso... aunque yo no esperaba usarla tan pronto._

Marisa sonrió con ternura:_ - Aww... así que era por mi bien, Alice. Eso es realmente conmovedor. Gracias. Eres tan cariñosa, ze... hey!_ - añadió Marisa con tono serio - _Quiero prometerte algo. Haga lo que haga, desde ahora voy a tener más cuidado. No haré a que te preocupes. Así que no temas por mi! voy a recuperarme rápidamente de todas las enfermedades! de todas las adversidades! Solo quédate conmigo... ok? Porque te amo más que a mi vida, Alice. Así que no me dejes nunca..._

_-Calla, es completamente imposible que te deje, ya sabes... y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándotelo. Ten eso en cuenta! Ahora... podrías... besarme una vez más?_

Y así lo hizo. Y no solo una vez, ni dos veces, incluso, ni siquiera diez veces.

Mientras las chicas se miraban con cariño una a la otra, la luz irradiada por el sol comenzó a invadir todo Gensokyo. Y pronto cada criatura, youkai y persona ahí sintió que algo conmovedor y hermoso había pasado en un lugar cercano.

Y las propias chicas estaban demasiado ocupadas como para notar una elegante mano con un guante de encaje que sobresalía de la brecha que había en la puerta, la cual llevaba el sombrero de Marisa y lo colgó en la manija. Era Yukari, la cual exclamó _"Hey, felicidades ustedes dos!"_ La brecha así, dejó pasar también el frio aire del primer día de invierno en Gensokyo.

Fin.


End file.
